myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ali Delacour
Ali is the oldest daughter and the oldest child of Bill and Fleur. She is a Sixth year Griffandore at Hogwarts. First book Ali first appeared at Ollivander’s wand shop. She as well as her younger siblings were causing trouble by throwing around wands. When Ginny asked her if she had gotten hers yet, Ali waved her new wand in response. Ali next appeared when she boarded the Hogwarts express with James and Olivia. Ali asked a girl in a compartment if they could sit with her. The girl agreed. Ali then discovered this girl was her cousin after noticing she looked a lot like her mother. When they arrived at Hogwarts Ali was the second one to get sorted. The sorting hat put her in Griffandore however never said why. In her first flying lesson it took her five tries to get her broom. She was also one of the students who attempted to stop James from flying after Jane. In October Ali received a letter from Harry that only had two letters on it. Gr were the two letters on her letter. She had gotten those letters as part of the clue that had been mentioned in James’s letter. Since she had part of the clue it was obvious she was part of the mission. Ali went with James and the others to Hagrid’s that night under the invisibility cloak. Hagrid's dog Viper took a liking to Ali and slept on her lap after licking her face off. Ali also took part in the fake detention from Hermione given for being out of bed after hours. The next night Ali tagged along to the restricted section of the library with James and Abby to look up blood magic. A week later James had sent Ali and Abby to the library to look up secret rooms in Hogwarts. They came back to reveal it was actually their Herbology Teacher (Neville Longbottom) who helped them. Ali was the one who explained that the room of requirements only reveals itself when a person has great need of it. Once James, Ali and Abby found the stone, it was Ali who offered her own locket to keep the stone in. Since it was her locket Ali took their first turn in wearing it. During Christmas Break Ali had been at the Potter's house when Lily was attacked in the room she too was sleeping in with the other girls. She was immediately sent back to Hogwarts with James, Abby and Olivia including her younger siblings and cousins. It was Ali who suggested they look up the names if witches and wizards who had brought someone back from dead from the archway and were still alive. It was also Ali who discovered the creator of the archway was still alive. Then when the school year ended Ali boarded the train and went home. When arriving at kings cross station she greeted her family then said by to James Olivia and Abby. She then appeared with her family at the graveyard for the tribute. She was holding her younger brother's hand and was wearing black. Book 2 In book 2 Ali was a second year student at Hogwarts School. She first appeared in her brother's room when she gave him his letter. In Diagon alley she met up with the Potter's when they arrived and lead them to the wand shop. In Ollivander’s wand shop Ali met up with Abby. Then Ali went with James, Olivia and Abby and Billy to buy the rest of their school supplies. It was mentioned for the rest of August Ali played around with minor magic with her cousins and Olivia. At kings cross station Ali sat with James, Olivia, Abby, Swan and Billy on the train. There she was introduced to Sunny who also sat with her. When she arrived at Hogwarts she sat at the Griffandore table watching the sorting. The next day during Charms class, Ali, James and Abby were talking about how they were going to get proof that Sirius is innocent. Ali suggested she and James ask their grandfather (Arthur Weasley) to make a paper stating that Sirius was innocent with his signature. Ali was at the lake when Jane and Nutcracker had the duel with James and Olivia. She had been writing a letter with James to their grandfather. In late September Ali retrieved the letter Sunny had received after Sunny ran out. That's how she was informed Sunny's grandfather had gotten much worse. She then used the map to find Sunny in the Ravenclaw common room, where she comforted her. An hour later Ali was about to leave when Rosalie came in, so before leaving Ali spotted Sunny talking with Rosalie. When Ali discovered Sunny and Rosalie were making a cure for Sunny's grandfather, Ali offered to help. She helped by getting them five spiders. Froom then on Ali helped make the potion every day. Then one night while making the potion Rebecca informed her Sunny's grandfather had passed away. Ali checked up on Sunny between classes and had to help the others get her to eat. Ali caught Rosalie talking with the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw. She was the one who asked Rosalie why she was talking to a ghost. She is also the one who annoyed Rosalie by asking how her family got their last name, Summers. Ali was sitting on the train with James and the others, on their way home for the Christmas holidays. She was then at the Potter house during the holidays when Umbridge was killed. When Ali was notified by the Summer twins that the archway had been moved, she helped them and the others look for it at Hogwarts. When Ali bumped into her brother on the spiral staircase she asked him what she was up to. When Billy told her he was following Nutcracker, Ali told him to leave him alone. Then in the great hall Ali caught Billy staring at the slytherin table, so she told him to get over it, then explained to the others what was going on. Later that day Ali found Billy in the tree and pushed him out. She brought him back to the common room and sat him on the sofa. That night when Swan informed her Billy was out of bed after hours, Ali went to go look for him. She was caught being out of bed after hours by Hermione had been on her way to the common room with Billy who had been caught too only moments before. Ali had 20 points taken away for it. So the next day Ali was not happy with Billy. Then the morning after Billy lost Griffandore 60 points, Ali forced her brother to sit with her so she could keep an eye on him. Ali then got embarrassed by her brother’s howler when it addressed her, even though she got a nice message. Ali was in Swan's potion class as well. When Swan left the great hall after her food was turned into slugs, Ali went with the others to check on her. When Swan was beaten up Jane Ali had been on the walk, in-fact it had been Ali who suggested they take a walk together. When Ali went on another walk to the lake with her friends, brother and cousins and Nutcracker came Ali had her wand at the ready. Ali's last appearance was at the tribute, which she took part in. Book 3 In book 3 Ali was 13-14 years old and a third year Griffandore at Hogwarts. Ali first appeared at home eating at the table. She then ripped open her letter when her mother came into the room. She was then in the wand shop, however she was not directly mentioned. She then went with the others to buy the rest of her school supplies, she wasn't directly mentioned during this either. Ali was at kings cross station with James. When it was time to board the train she said bye to her family then boarded the train with James and the others. Ali was then in the great hall watching her sister get sorted. Ali went to Hogsmeade with James and the other older students. When the school learned the chamber of secrets was opened again they had to sleep in the great hall. Ali was sleeping close to her brother and sister. Ali was in History of magic class when Professor Finnegan taught them about Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. In early December Ali had gone to Hogsmeade with the others. When she returned to Hogwarts she went with them to Library where Rose was. Ali went to the hospital wing when Jane got petrified. At that time she asked Madam Pomfrey if she had seen Billy or Nina. Ali then started to get worried, and when she learned the missing member of her gang were in Myrtles bathroom, she went to get them. However in the bathroom she discovered they had been petrified and not long after she was petrified as well. A few days before Christmas break, Ali was unpetrified. Ali went with the others who had just been unpetrified to the great hall. There she was hugged by all her friends. Ali stayed up all night with the others in the Griffandore common room talking. She went home for the Christmas holidays, and went to the Potter's Christmas party. There, when the kids had to stand in a line So Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Ali was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, Ali walked into the common room just in time to hear James admit to kissing Sunny. On Valentine’s Day Ali went to the shrieking shack with Rebecca Rosalie, Olivia, Jane and Abby. Ali admitted to liking a fifth year Hufflepuff. Later that day Ali was one of the girls who ran into the common room announcing she knew who opened the chamber of secrets. On day in the middle of the night Ali was woken up by a bad dream. Once she realized Jane and Olivia had gotten out of bed, she woke up Abby andthey left the common room. After Nina told them they had snuck out the girls decided to report it to Hermione straight away. Ali was at the tribute and her last apperance in book 3 was at the restaurant. Book 4 In book 4 Ali was 14-15 years old and a fourth year Griffandore at Hogwarts. Ali first appeared at home when she almost knocked down her parents racing to the front door with three of her siblings. Ali then appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Ali sat in an compartment with Abby, Billy, Nina, Molly and Swan. Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.